Heavy Weapons Guy vs Princess Luna
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the part man, part horse and part pony and the Moon? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE Heavy ran through the Everfree Forest, minigun revving as he looked around, trying to find any sign of a spy, but no such luck. However, he soon came into a clearing and stumbled upon an odd site. There was a statue in the center of the clearing, one that looked equine in appearance. Only the statue had wings, a horn, a flowing, but evil-looking, mane, and an evil, almost predatory look to it's face. Heavy also spotted the figure kneeling before it. The being was obviously a horse... that is, if a horse could have a mane that looked like it was made of the night sky itself, a bluish-black coat that shimmered in the moonlight, a pair of black, but majestic wings that were currently tucked at the sides, and a long black horn sticking from her, Heavy could tell it was a mare, forehead. Heavy took note of the uncanny resemblence the statue and the mare had, putting two-and-two together and realizing they must be the same. But there was something different about this mare. He took note of her face, which bore not an evil, bloodthirsty look, but a sad, almost humanlike expression. She also seemed to not try and plot over taking over the Earth, but simply to sulk before the statue. Heavy's face scrunched up in confusion. Was this mare sorry for whatever it is that she did? It was quite possible, but still, Heavy wanted a brawl, and this mare looked like she was the perfect challenge. Heavy lifted up his minigun and started to walk his way towards her, when the mare did the one thing Heavy would never had imagined: She spoke. "Heavy Weapons Guy." Heavy stopped, his jaw dropped in shock. How did she know his name? "We can read thoughts. Thou is no different." Heavy could only stare in amazement. She could read thoughts? But who was she? And why was she talking like that? "We are the one known here as Princess Luna, and it is the Canterlot way to talk like this, and to address ourselves as two." Heavy stared for a moment longer, before his face tightened in challenge. So this mare could read thoughts. That would be quite difficult for him to handle, but it made the hopeful battle all the more easier. "We know thou wishes for battle. We need the challenge. The need for venting out our problems. Thus we accept thou's challenge." Luna stood up, before she hovered up into the air, spreading out her wings as thunder clouds gathered behind her. "We shall warn thou, we are not one to defeat easily." Heavy grinned. Finally a real opponent! Finally he spoke. "NOW IS COWARD KILLING TIME!!!" Luna smirked. "As though would say it, bring it on." Heavy immediatly fired off his minigun, the first few bullets striking Luna in the chest and brining out trickles of blood. Luna commanded the clouds to fire off bolts of lightning, zapping Heavy and sending him tumbling. Heavy managed to get to his feet before he charged forward, firing his minigun again, but this time Luna used her magic to create a shield in front of herself, blocking off the bullets. Luna then caught Heavy with her telekinesis before she flung him into a tree. Heavy stood up, growling in anger as he whipped around and fired his minigun again, the bullets imbedding themselves into Luna's legs and flanks and brining out a grunt of pain from the alicorn. Luna then teleported in fron of Heavy before she backhanded him with suprising force, sending him stumbling back and allowing her to whip around, bucking the minigun right out of Heavy's hands, the gun landing on the ground about 10 feet away. "Sasha, no!!!" Heavy turned bavk towards Luna, eyes burning with rage. "YOU TOUCHED MY GUN!!!" Heacy then ran up to her and swung his right fist up, striking her in the chin and throwing her head back, allowing Heavy to grab her head before he swung her down and smashed his knee into her face, blooding her nose and causing her to stumble back in pain. Despite the short but brutal beating, Luna still smiled. "We have underestimated thou. But now the fun really begins!" Luna's horn glowed bright blue, before she fired a powerful blast of magic, striking Heavy square in the chest and sending him flying backwards and plowing right through a tree. Heavy coughed a little, before he pushed himself back onto his feet. Heavy then charged at Luna, swinging a left hook at her, only for the pony to teleport out of his way, causing the Russian to stumble forward. Luna reappeared behind Heavy before she bucked him hard in the back, sending him flying forward and slamming headfirst into a tree. Heavy placed a hand on his head in pain, finding it hard to concentrate due to the fact that he was slowly loosing focus. Heavy refused to give in, though, as he pushed himself back to his feet and glared at Luna. Heavy then put on a pair of boxing gloves that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, before he grinned at Luna. "Put up fists." Luna smiled herself. "If it is melee thou wants, thou shall get." Luna galloped forward, punching Heavy in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him and causing him to double over. Luna then uppercut Heavy, sending him stumbling backwards. Heavy then swung his fists, sandwiching Luna's head between his fists. Luna stumbled, allowing Heavy to punch her hard between the eyes, knocking her over. Heavy then stomped on her throat until Luna managed to roll out of the way. Luna then got behind Heavy, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. Luna then whispered into his ear: "I always admired your status, Heavy." Heavy felt his face grow hot, but he soon shook it off as he managed to pull free before he spun around, decking her across the face. Luna ignored the pain as she threw back Heavy with her magic before she caught him in her telekinesis, flinging him into another tree. Heavy groaned, feeling his strength leaving him. Staggering to his feet, Heavy shook his head as he prepared for one last attack. Luna flew at Heavy, seemingly ready to impale him, and for a brief moment, Heavy could've sworn she had the same evil look as the statue did, before he brought his hand forward, pointing it like a gun. "POW, HAHA!!!" Luna was sent flying back by the invisible attack, slamming into the statue. Luna shook her head, clearly suprised by that last attack before she sent a ball of magic above Heavy, the orb exploding into a flash with sapped Heavy of his strength. Heavy collapsed onto his hands and knees, unable to fight any longer. Just then he felt a comforting hoof on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Luna standing before him, a helpful smile on her face before she lifted him to his feet. "I am impressed, Heavy. Nopony, or in your case, no human has ever fought me and lasted for so long." Heavy blinked in confusion. "Why do you talk normally now?" "I don't actually talk the old Canterlot way that much now, after a little lesson from my sister. I have to say, Heavy, I never thought I could meet anyobe like this." Luna levitated Heavy's minigun to Heavy, who happily accepted it. "We must meet together like this, human." "Yes we should." "Oh, and one more thing." Before Heavy could ask, Luna kissed him right on the lips. Heavy blushed bright red, even as she pulled back, a playful grin on her face. "Same place?" Heavy then smiled. "Yes." GOES HERE OVER... DRAW! Category:Kiryu2013 One Minute Melee Category:Kiryu2013